Look for Elizabeth
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Find Elizabeth and complete the request of Madam Elderberry. Objective Go the Book and find Elizabeth: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Transcript Story Chat 1 Coco: Let's make a wish! Let's make a wish! Magda: Miss Vivian, is the pocketwatch ready? Maid: Yes, you can start whenever you want. Magda: Let's go. Story Chat 2 Magda: Is the magic lamp still producing smoke? It's too much. Coco: Come out, Genie! Kelly: Smaller than I expected... Hugh: (coughs) Why is there so much smoke... Coco: Genie, Coco wants one hundred coins! Hugh: Ah! Kelly: He fell. Magda: Lord Olineaux, are you alright? Hugh: What's going on?! Magda: It's a long story. (What is this feeling of déjà vu?) Coco: My coins... Magda: Sir Wolf, why are you over there? Andre: Don't worry about it. Magda: Please let me explain. (I told Lord Olineaux and Sir Wolf about the fairy-tale book.) Hugh: So if I'm here, I can't return to Finsel? Andre: I see. Allow me to escort you to Proz City. Magda: Oh... thank you, Sir Wolf. Lord Olineaux, will you join us? Hugh: I don't have a choice. Kelly: Miss Coco, don't cry. When we get to the city, you can sell your bombs. Coco: ...Okay. Story Chat 3 Magda: This must be Proz City. It's too close to that woman's house! Kelly: It didn't take long to get here. It's right outside the forest. Why haven't those two people seen each other in so long? Coco: Coco will sell bombs now! Magda: Wait! Andre: She's surprisingly fast. Lady Ellenstein, should I go after her? Magda: Judging from our surroundings, she should be safe. The streets are lively. People are setting up shop too. It seems the centennial ball is important. Kelly: Lady Ellenstein, over there... Magda: I've never seen such a big statue before! Hugh: It reminds me of the Sky Goddess one made when the Saint founded Finsel. Magda: Let's have a look. — Magda: Sir Wolf doesn't even reach the statue's knees. Andre: Why are you comparing me? Mysterious Voice: Mary lives a happy life, riding a sheep on an island of gold. A golden sea, golden bridge, sparkling like the afternoon sun. The sheep walks onto the bridge. The golden bridge is falling down... Kelly: Where is that coming from... Mysterious Voice: Oh, I didn't expect you would hear me. Magda: Is the... statue talking? Happy Prince: I am the Happy Prince. The Queen's monsters made me, hoping the people would be happy when they saw me. But the monsters created me based on their size. No one can see me. My existence is meaningless. Kelly: What does that have to do with your song? Happy Prince: I realised I could bring happiness in other ways. I learned from jesters how to make people laugh. Then I noticed no one could hear me. But you appeared! I have an audience! Please take a seat. I, the Happy Prince, will bring you joy and laughter! Magda: I'm sorry, but we're for someone else. Happy Prince: Oh? Tell me of your quest, and I will help you. Magda: We need to find a girl who always wears a red hat. Her name should be Elizabeth. Happy Prince: Hm... The person you're looking for dances for the Queen. She's at the palace right now. Magda: Really? Happy Prince: I always tell the truth. Go! And don't forget to listen to my performance when you find her! Hugh: We'll be- Magda: Lord Olineaux, where are you? Hugh: I'm... scared of heights. Magda: Are you on the Happy Prince's head? Hugh: I think I am... the Happy Prince? I can't move! Kelly: They didn't hear Lord Olineaux at all. How could this happen? Magda: What should we do? Andre: You really can't move? Hugh: No... Magda: Well, why don't we ask Miss Elderberry for help? Hugh: Hey! Andre: Did the statue just move? Magda: Lord Olineaux, the statue will break if you do anything! Hugh: Go find Miss Elizabeth and leave me here. Magda: Are you sure? Hugh: This is just a dream, right? As long as I don't read the book, I'll be okay. Magda: But... Kelly: We're off then. It's useless. Miss Elderberry would give us a gift, so we'll ask her to save Lord Olineaux. Magda: Ah, right. We'll be back soon enough! Story Chat 4 Noble B: Your dancing is good, Miss Elizabeth! Noble C: Her elegance... Elizabeth: Please don't gather around me. Magda: That must be where the Happy Prince was talking about. Kelly: And she has to be Miss Elizabeth. To be honest, she's one of the best dancers I've seen. Andre: I'll lead the way. Please follow me. Kelly: You're very reliable. Magda: Are you Miss Elizabeth whose grandmother lives in the forest? Elizabeth: Yes. What can I do for you? Kelly: Your grandmother has a message for you. Are you busy? Elizabeth: Excuse me, I'm done for today. — Magda: It's so crowded... Andre: I think we're safe. Magda: Why have you been dancing for so long? Elizabeth: I can't stop dancing after putting on these shoes. Even when everyone is sleeping, I'm still dancing. I'm sorry. Magda: I see... Your grandmother misses you and hopes you visit more often. Elizabeth: ...Is that all? Kelly: She tries to have other children keep her company. One destroyed part of her house. Elizabeth: So Grandma made that child pay, right? Whenever I refused to dance, she'd punish me. I had to tell her everything and if she became upset, she would whip me. If that's what you're here for, please go back. Ms. Elderberry: Of course there is more. Elizabeth: Are you Miss Elderberry? Ms. Elderberry: Remember the axe you hit me with? Elizabeth: What do you want? Ms. Elderberry: Have something that doesn't belong to you. Elizabeth: My shoes... Magda: You can take them off? Ms. Elderberry: Please accept my gift. Kelly: What?! These shoes put themselves on me? My feet won't stop moving! Ms. Elderberry: You have fulfilled my request. Andre: Damn it, I couldn't catch her. Magda: Miss Kelly, are you okay? Kelly: Why me?! I don't want to dance. Magda: Miss Elizabeth, do you know what to do? Elizabeth: Miss Elderberry saved me... I'm sorry, but once you wear the Red Shoes, you can't take them off. Kelly: So I can't stop dancing? How am I supposed to collect gossip then?! Civilian Boy: Look! Civilian Girl: I want to dance better than her! Civilian Boy: I have fire wheels! Magda: (It's getting worse.) Story Chat 5 Magda: (What should I do?) Maid: My Lady, are you alright? Magda: I've returned... Oh no, I forgot to ask about Lord Olineaux! Maid: He also went into the book? Magda: Yes, and Sir Wolf... Miss Coco, Miss Kelly are you still going to read? Maid: I don't think they've returned. Magda: How much time has passed since we entered the book? Maid: About an hour... Magda: It took that long?! Go to the Spiral Spire and ask for Xavier. If he's not there, ask the other mages. Category:Event Quests Category:Dark Fairytale Event Category:Transcript